Memoria Inalcanzable
by NekoHyoChii
Summary: Aquel pequeño retazo que recordaba y guardaba en su corazón, nunca lo volvería a perder. Era la clave a una paz y tranquilidad en el mundo ninja. Incluso si solo hay muertes y guerras, siempre habrá un lado bueno de las cosas. Abriendo los ojos, alzando su rostro y sonriendo observó el símbolo de Konoha. Todo había cambiado desde entonces.


**¡Hola! De nuevo les traigo otro One-Shot, pero este es especial. Es como otro trailer (sí, me encantan los trailers) de una historia que les aseguro que me encanta (lo juro Xd) y que espero que leáis cuando salga, que está en construcción... (ni que fuese una peli)**

**¿La protagonista de la historia? Hanako Uchiha. Sí, ya se que Uchiha es un clan muerto pero callense e.e porque los motivos realmente os convencerán de que ella vivió.**

**Yo no subiré la historia, si no una amiga mía a la que quiero mucho, y le hice este regalo a ella y a ustedes para que os deis un adelanto de la historia :33**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Hanako Uchiha tampoco me pertenece, es de SolemnMoon.**

**Memoria**

·

·

·

La brisa se esparció dejando un gran rastro de hojas a su paso, moviendo cada mota de polvo y indicando un renacimiento del lugar. El cabello se movió al son del viento, indicando su estancia. Aquel cabello castaño oscuro, que indicaba perfectamente cómo era su personalidad, sus ideales, su voluntad, su clan, su ser. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos y de los demás? Sus vínculos eran muy fuertes, aún era pronto para romperlos, o quizás nunca lo haría. Pero muchísima gente había muerto desde entonces y muchísima gente había revelado que no lo había hecho en el tiempo en el que se creía que sí. La guerra acabó, la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja había acabado hacía ya unas semanas, y a pesar de los preparativos, las reconstrucciones y las reparaciones en las aldeas la gente aún seguía herida.

"_Quizás... no todo era tan malo"_

Porque ella misma sabía que el tiempo se acababa, a medida que las hojas se marchitaban y daban lugar a unas nuevas con derecho a vagar silenciosamente por el suelo lleno de frescura y hierba. Y aquello significaba solo una cosa, una nueva generación se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sonrió, al observar como curiosamente una hoja verdosa que recién había comenzado su rebeldía al despojarse del árbol caía en su mano. Sus manos se entrecerraron al igual que sus ojos, y poco tiempo después no tardó en convertir su pálida mano en un puño fruncido por los recuerdos, por los recuerdos que habitaban su mente y el frágil cuerpo de aquella hoja, de la hoja... de la aldea. Desde que su mente había albergado la palabra "ninja" todo dejó de ser igual. Desde que se había empeñado en entrenar y volverse fuerte para protegerse a sí misma y a sus seres queridos solo había roto el más fuerte de sus vínculos, aquella persona... no era nada más y nada menos que él.

"_Siento que hayas tenido que ver esto, Hanako"_

Aunque su clan tuviese el mayor orgullo y honor de casi todo el mundo ninja... ella no podía aguantar demasiado dolor, cargar con él desde su niñez. Al fin y al cabo era una humana más en aquel mundo de maquinas asesinas. La lágrima que bien ella sabía a quien iba dirigida cayó en la hoja, mudándose de lugar, y de sentimiento, para lograr ser al menos el alimento de un casi muerto ser vivo. Una ardilla acompañó sus pies puestos en el suelo firmemente, y emitiendo un pequeño ruido hizo que la castaña se girase a ver, a mirar qué era lo que tenía a su lado. Sonrió y con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda se limpió el ojo del que había caído aquella gota de agua lamentable que había logrado que se sintiese basura una vez más. Se agachó a la altura del animal que la observaba inocentemente a la espera de algún alimento para guardarlo mientras la temporada frívola no acechaba el ambiente. La chica tan solo pudo llevar su mano hacia la cabeza de la ardilla y acariciarla suavemente intentando no espantarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?_—_le susurró con la más dulce voz que podía tener en aquel momento de melancolía. El animal se limitó a observarla y huir apresurado al hueco vacío que se veía a simple vista en el árbol. Hanako volvió a levantarse apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y observó el monte a lo lejos que indicaba la puerta de entrada _Konoha. _Dentro de poco saldría en una misión y debía volver para prepararse. La colina le atrajo un viento fresco que enfrió su rostro y destapó su cara de los mechones que la cubrían delicadamente. Ella cerró los ojos a su paso y inspiró aire, y cuando el viento hubo finalizado a su tiempo los volvió a abrir, esta vez con una expresión sonriente en su rostro. Se recordó a ella misma cuando recién había despertado el _Sharingan _con aquel sujeto y que mucho más tarde se habían visto cara a cara en la guerra. Recordó la tan trágica misión donde él había muerto y había cometido un grave crimen que tenía que haber mantenido en secreto a petición del 3er _Hokage_. También recordó sus entrenamientos con Shisui y aquel inolvidable encuentro con la que ahora sería su rival desde hacía años al igual que una vieja leyenda que resultó ser cierta, y recordó los exámenes chunnin... donde había peleado y dado todo lo mejor de ella para ascender de grado. Ella ahora era una _jonin_ excelente que quizás podría igualar a un _Sannin _o incluso más_, _a causa del poder que poseía, del poder de uno de sus ancestros... Apretó nuevamente el puño y lo alzó a la altura de su corazón manteniendo aquella reconfortante sonrisa que no se le había borrado hasta entonces. Él, él era su inspiración. Yusuke Uchiha. Y daba las gracias a que pudo volver a verle con aquel Jutsu de Transmigración ejecutado por el bando enemigo en la guerra. Todos estos años... los había estado viviendo como si de un juego de supervivencia se tratase. Y es que lo parecía, porque las pocas veces que había disfrutado eran casi invisibles ante sus ojos. _—_Todo ha ido bien..._—_logró decir a penas después de darse media vuelta y caminar a paso lento hacia la salida del bosque para dirigirse a su aldea. Sus piernas parecían querer quedarse por toda la eternidad en aquel sitio, más ella misma sabía que no podía. Y sin poder parar de recordar... siguió, siguió memorizando sus actos y si había hecho bien sus actos todo aquel tiempo en el que se mantuvo viva y sobreviviendo. Una palabra llena de oscuridad acechaba su mente, no era otra que la más famosa de todas, la que trae miedo a cualquier ninja.

_No era otra que "Akatsuki"_

—Si tan solo hubiese..._—_dejó atrás el bosque al comenzar a caminar a paso ligero, para salir rápidamente de allí. Tenía una misión y debía de llegar a tiempo.

Por un momento y solo por un escaso segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse. Dos figuras conocidas aparecieron detrás de ella, sin que se diese cuenta. Con dos cálidas sonrisas... la observaron.

—Siempre dando lo mejor de ti, ¿eh?

—No cambiarás.

—¿Huh?_—_la chica se dio la vuelta, viendo nada más y nada menos que un fuerte viento que la azotó induciéndola a seguir con su camino. Hojas, tan solo hojas quedaron al pie de la sombra del enorme y gran árbol que saltaba a la vista desde abajo de la colina._—_Juraría que..._—_observando a su izquierda, tan solo para dejar aparcada su cabeza y mirada en aquel sitio y sumirse en sus pensamientos logró memorizar el tono de voz que había escuchado segundos atrás. Pero ¿cómo...? No lo entendía, no entendía el por qué al acordarse de esas voces. ¿Quizás...? No, ellos...

_Ellos habían muerto._

Con unos ojos que, a pesar de todo el dolor inimaginable, sostenían la calidez y alegría de la mujer, dando media vuelta siguió con su camino, esta vez, más relajada. El tiempo volaba pero la vida se disfruta mejor paso a paso, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

Con los pasos escuchando resquebrejar las pequeñas ramas que tapaban el manto verdoso del suelo, logró bajar de la colina y adentrarse en las no tan afueras de la villa, donde los principiantes para aprender a ser ninjas entrenaban con sus maestros. Un grupo de genins pasó cerca de ella, con caras felices.

—¡Sensei, ya quiero tener mi primera misión!

—Aún no sabes mucho ninjutsu, tendrás que entrenar.-dijo el mayor con una risa.

—¡Entrenaré y me volveré muy fuerte!—Hanako se paró, volteándose a observar al equipo, y al verlo alejarse lentamente e irse a donde ella había estado hacia ya unos minutos, sonrió por la actitud del joven al que había escuchado hablar. Tenía la misma personalidad que ella cuando era pequeña.

_Poder... vínculos..._

_Las dos cosas eran muy importantes, pero no se llevaban de la mano. Por una cosa podrías dejar de tomarle importancia a la otra, y así el desequilibrio surgiría en las personas. Pero... ¿que acaso el mundo ninja ya no estaba desequilibrado? Por mucha paz que los niños tengan, por mucha paz que se disimule en el mundo, el dolor seguirá existiendo. Porque son cosas que se llevan de la mano al ser totalmente opuestas._

_¿El por qué...?_

_La vida era demasiado dura y corta como pararse a cuestionarse el por qué y la respuesta de una pregunta muchísimo más grande que los años que llevaba ya formulada. Nunca se encontrará una respuesta a ello, lo único lógico que hay es que los humanos originamos el odio._

Aquel pequeño retazo que recordaba y guardaba en su corazón, nunca lo volvería a perder. Era la clave a una paz y tranquilidad en el mundo ninja. Incluso si solo hay muertes y guerras, siempre habrá un lado bueno de las cosas.

—¡Pero primero debes de dejar de hacer bromas pesadas!—requirió el sensei ante su pequeño alumno que sacaba infantilmente su lengua. Aquella frase hizo despertar a Hanako de sus pensamientos profundos y observó una vez más al chico, recordando de nuevo a aquel que era el centro del mundo, o al menos lo parecía: Naruto Uzumaki. Quizás, había sido un privilegio el poder haber conocido a tan amable y determinada persona. Pero exactamente aquella personalidad lo hacía meterse muchas veces en líos y eso Hanako no lo toleraba. Él no lograba ver la paciencia o la importancia de los eventos... no... no tanto como Sasuke Uchiha, su opuesto y el chico que causó muchos problemas y sobre todo a ella misma, al conseguir hacerla confundirse por primera vez en su vida ante dos opciones alentadoras.

Observó la puerta de entrada a la aldea, y con ello todos los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente. No pudo evitar pensar la pérdida que después se convertiría en un problema, los exámenes, las cargas, las nuevas personas conocidas, la desaparición entera de su clan y las preguntas tras él. El misterio sobre el poder, sobre Madara, sobre Tobi... sobre el mundo ninja. Con un suspiro y bajando su mirada hacia el suelo, cerrando levemente los ojos, meditó su infancia, adolescencia y ahora madurez. Ahora prácticamente se encontraba con pocas cargas que llevar en su vida, su rival se encontraba en otra aldea y pocas veces la visitaba, sus hermanos luchaban por ser los mejores y ella los iba a ayudar cueste lo que cueste, su antiguo equipo estaba ya desde hace mucho disuelto, las personas que creyó haber amado... Todo, todas las indicaciones a aquella soledad inmensa daban paso a algo nuevo, un recurso que no podría dejar tan buenos resultados. Una nueva era, una nueva generación se aproximaba tras dejar de pertenecer a la suya.

Abriendo los ojos, alzando su rostro y sonriendo observó el símbolo de Konoha.

_Todo había cambiado desde entonces._

_·_

_·_

_·_

**¿Qué tal ha quedado? ¡Impresionante! ¿Nee? A mi me ha gustado mucho, ¡pero! Esto solo es el comienzo y solo un trailer de una historia muchisimo mas emocionante, con todo tipo de géneros en ella, (en serio tiene todos los generos XD) y ¡MUY INTERESANTE! Así que... ¡esperamos leerla!**


End file.
